


Into The Endless

by Zarius



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Crisis on Infinite Earths Crossover Event (CW DC TV Universe), F/M, Fluff and Crack, Muscles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-10
Updated: 2019-12-10
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:14:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21747370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zarius/pseuds/Zarius
Summary: Kara takes note of someone's physique, leading to embarrassing feelings and an insight into her frantic thoughts as she reacts to being corrected (tag for Crisis Hour Two and Kara/Ray)
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Ray Palmer
Kudos: 13





	Into The Endless

Kara had been having quite a stressful day, or night, she wasn't sure which at this stage, traversing the timelines of the multiverse in search of paragons and allies was proving as confounding to mind as it was stressful to her body.

Perhaps it was this befuddlement which was shortening her patience with The Monitor's ways of trying to help everyone survive the current crisis.

She and Kate Kane, the Batwoman, entered just as The Monitor was identifying someone in the room as the paragon of truth, freshly discovered by her cousin Clark and his wife Lois.

"Lex Luthor played his role, and led me to him" he said, with Lex giving him a casual and mocking curtsy.

Kara was too fixated on what she desired to say to him to really take notice of who the paragon was.

"Oh yeah? How many people did he hurt to do that?"

Kara didn't relent on spilling what was in her tired yet driven mind next.

The next few words she spoke would serve as a challenge to The Monitor, and to the way he was doing things.

"You think you're a hero but you're not"

"I think he's kind of neat" said Lex.

Kara glanced at him with a look of dulled expectancy, as if to say "Well duh, of course you'd say that" before continuing.

She decided to move on the subject of who exactly was the paragon they had found, as far as she could tell they only had three, and the Bruce Wayne she and Kate had met had not been much of anything other than a disillusioned edgelord who had killed his version of Superman and had written off his world as something worth salvaging.

She found herself soon distracted by the buff but mild-mannered person in front of her, and suddenly something less appropriate slipped from her tongue, something she herself wasn't expecting to say.

"Whoa Ray, you are looking jacked"

Her cousin was quick to correct her, coughing loudly to draw her in and alert her to her mistake before she could go further with the assumption much to her embarrassment.

"It's your cousin...sort of" said Clark.

Kara's face, in very quick succession, went from puzzled, to startled, to horrified.

Oh shoot. Kara thought. 

How did I get so aroused by that?

He's a parallel version of Kal. Clark. Gross.

I hope Lois isn't giving me the look of daggers right now.

No, no she'd know I meant Ray.

Great Rao, why did I even want to say that about Ray?

Why would I want to compliment Ray like that?

I mean, maybe it's because he looks so sharp and lean, maybe I kind of like picturing him a bit buffer.

No, no, why would I want to picture that at all?

We're like ships that pass in the night, we've never had the time or a place in the universe to ask the other how we're doing, how we're feeling, or even to see what we're doing on a weekend.

Maybe this whole crisis is the universe's way of calling to both of us, to let us know its ok to try things out even at the edge of the end.

On the other hand, it's a lot more awkward now because all I can think of when I picture him now is a buff cousin, and that's not a good fit. 

Kara in that moment chose to bury the feeling, and let the thoughts pass long into the endless realms of forbidden possibility.


End file.
